


A Plus Sized Sugar Baby

by lizzie1051



Series: The Literal Sugar Baby Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Insecure Louis, M/M, Stuffing, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Weight Gain, chubby Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051
Summary: But I didn’t fit in there Daddy. They made me feel awful.’Harry took his little hands and massaged them.‘I know baby but there’s another option.’He looked nervous.‘I know you might not be keen but there’s an event run for plus size sugar babies this weekend . I think we should go to it.’After feeling very out of place out the regular Sugar Daddy & Baby event Louis agrees to try something different.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Series: The Literal Sugar Baby Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761010
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	1. Pancake Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pancake day is a hard day for dieters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a separate fic but I had a new idea so put them together instead.

The day had been going perfectly. A productive day at university, his assignment was submitted, he had met up with his best friend Zayn for a hot chocolate and cake. He had done some studying while eating his body weight in Doritos. Best of all his amazing alpha had come home, smothered him in kisses and made love to him in the hallway. He was happily tucking into the spaghetti Bolognese his alpha had made him when his day was ruined. 

‘Oh by the way, I’ve got an email from the SDB today. They’re moving their yearly meet-up forward to a week on Saturday.’ 

Louis almost spat out his tea.

‘What?! It was meant to be three months away?’

Harry looked confused at his reaction, frowning. 

‘I know but apparently the venue was double booked and this was the only other day they could do. It’s a weekend so you you won’t be at university love.’

Louis forced a smile. He didn’t want Harry finding out the real reason he didn’t want to go.

‘Right. Good.’ 

It was only later when Harry had nipped out for a drink with a friend that Louis had the chance to find out exactly how fucked he was. He pulled out the suit he had worn nine months ago when he first met Harry at a sugar daddy and baby association pairing. Being from a poor family but desperately wanting to become a teacher, Louis had hoped to find a rich old man who could put him through university. Little did he know he would walk out with the most charming, kind, beautiful alpha to ever exist.

Maybe even a little too kind and generous. For the first time in his life Louis lived in a house where the cupboards were packed full of his favourite foods. He had an alpha who loved to cook homemade meals for him everyday and regularly treat him to three course meals in fancy restaurants. He actually had enough money to treat himself and his friends to lunch in between lectures and hot drinks and cake at breaks. Of course Louis had noticed the inevitable impact on his waistline. He had vaguely noted to keep an eye on his food intake in summer when he first noticed his body changing but Harry and his friends held amazing barbecues and Harry had treated him to a three week stay at a 5 star all inclusive hotel at the Maldives. With more conviction Louis has decided to shed the extra pounds in Autumn and then early winter but Harry loved making hearty stews on cold days and spent several weeks practicing his baking for Halloween and bonfire night. Naturally Louis had to be the taste tester. 

Then Louis had swore with everything he had inside of him he would lose weight in time for the Christmas party. Obviously losing weight at Christmas had always been a ridiculous idea. Particularly with his boyfriend constantly handing out mince pies and his mum’s generous Christmas dinner. Then January. The month where everyone loses weight as their New Years resolutions right? Louis thought so too. Until Harry baked treats everyday and took them out for random meals to beat the January blues.

The recent Valentine’s meal and heart shaped chocolates brought him up to now. He looked in the mirror at the trousers which he couldn’t get over this thighs and the shirt that wouldn’t button over his significant belly. He had his answer. He was unbelievably fucked. 

Louis wasn’t stupid, he knew no amount of dieting would made him fit in that suit in less than a couple of weeks but he had to do what he could. Sugar babies were supposed to work hard to keep their looks and he knew he had let Harry down and would embarrass him stood next to the other fit omegas. The thought of speaking to Harry about it was so embarrassing he decided to try and lose weight in secret. He ran out the door in the mornings with toast in his hands, saying he was running late. It went in the university bin. He only had salads at lunch leaving Zayn concerned. 

‘You shouldn’t be starving yourself like this Lou. I doubt Harry even cares about the weight gain.’

‘He’s putting me through uni Zayn. The least he deserves is a good looking omega.’ 

Tea was harder. He had tried pretending to be sick but that sent Harry into crazy overprotective mode. Same when he said he wasn’t hungry. A lot of the time he had to pretend he had already eaten with Zayn. Until a day snuck up on him that he had completely forgotten about this year. Zayn was looking at him with a smirk, 

‘It’s your favourite day ever Lou. Pancake day.’

Louis groaned in realisation at Zayn statement. He had always loved pancakes, especially on pancake day. 

‘I can’t eat pancakes, I’m on a diet!’

Zayn raised an eyebrow.

‘We’ll see what happens.’

What did that even mean?

Louis returned home starving, having only had a plain salad today. He walked through the front door excuse ready as to why he couldn’t eat Harry’s famous lasagna or whatever when he stopped dead. The table was full to the brim of different kinds of pancakes and toppings. Sugar and lemon, a chocolate fountain, strawberries, sweets, everything you could want on a pancake. Standing by the table with a smug grin was his damn alpha. 

‘Somebody told me you love pancake day baby.’

Harry was looking at him expectantly, a glint of excitement in his eyes. 

‘I do, this is amazing thank you. I can’t eat much though because I’ve already eaten lo-‘

Harry’s face instantly dropped and he looked down. Louis felt awful  
‘Harry, I-‘

Something came over Harry and he strode over with purpose and gripped Louis’ hands. He stared intently into his eyes.

‘Stop Louis. I know you’re lying, Zayn said you’ve barely eaten today and you’ve been acting strange all week.. What’s going on?’

Damn Zayn, He tried to think of a lie to but Harry looking at him with such a worried expression he couldn’t manage it. Under pressure he broke. 

‘Look at me Harry!’ 

He broke his hands away and gestured to his body.

‘It’s not like I’m going to waste away. I’ll be the biggest sugar baby the association has ever seen.’ 

Harry’s eyes widened and Louis knew he had said too much. He turned and ran off to their room, closing the door behind him. 

‘Anyway, I’m not hungry.’ 

Louis sobbed into his pillows. He was so ashamed. There was a gentle knocking before he heard Harry walk in and get on the bed behind him. He stroked his hair lovingly.

‘Oh Lou baby. Please don’t cry. It’s really not worth it over a few extra pounds.’

‘It’s not just a few. You probably don’t realise how much I’ve gained but I can’t even get the trousers I wore last time over my thighs.’

‘I’m not oblivious angel. I’m lucky enough to see you everyday. I um, actually sized up your clothes when they started to look a bit uncomfortable.’

Louis blushed. He assumed his clothes just fit because he always wore stretchy tracksuits. 

‘Why didn’t you tell me I went up a size? I could have tried to get in shape sooner.’

The look on Harry’s face told Louis he had gone up more than size.

‘You’ve been so happy Lou.. I know you can get insecure sometimes and I didn’t want that to spoil how good a year we’ve been having. Plus it’s really not a problem baby.’ 

Louis grabbed a handful of his belly. 

‘It’s definitely a big problem.’ 

Harry rolled Louis over so he was on his back and lowered his head down to his stomach.

‘Let’s check out this so called problem then. ‘

He stroked Louis’s belly and then gave it a gentle squeeze. 

‘Lovely soft skin, nice and squishy so amazing to cuddle up to at night. I like having something to hold onto.’ 

He kissed below his belly button.

‘Adorable really so I can’t see any problem.’  
Louis felt a weight lift learning Harry actually liked his extra weight.

‘It won’t fit into my suit. That’s a problem.’

‘That’s a problem with the suit, not your lovely body. And it’s not even a problem because I’ve hired a tailor to come tomorrow and measure us for new suits. We can donate your old one to charity.’ 

‘Are you sure you want a sugar baby this big?I can still lose weight until I can fit in it again. Not in time for next week obviously but one day. ‘

Harry sighed. 

‘It’s your body love. I can’t stop you from losing weight if that’s what you want to do. Being honest though I like you being a bit fluffier, it makes me feel like I’m being a good Daddy and treating you well. I like to spoil you and treat you to food you love on days like Valentines and pancake day.’

Louis smiled. 

‘I love being spoiled by you. You’re such a good Daddy. And I do love your food.’

He squeezed his chubby belly.

‘I guess I can live with this.’ 

Harry kisses his tummy again.

‘Good. The more of you the better. Now come back to the kitchen and let me spoil you.’ 

So Louis did…


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day Louis had been dreading for weeks. The sugar Baby and Daddy event. The suit Harry had tailored for him was beautiful but even that couldn’t disguise his large stomach and thick thighs. As a consequence of Harry’s passionate reassurance and his delicious food, Louis’s pre event diet had completely gone out the window and he had even managed to put on a few more pounds. 

‘C’mon love’.

Louis took a deep breath and let his daddy lead him into the exhibition centre.

As soon as they walked is Louis’ worst fears were concerned. Daddies were wearing a purple lanyard and Babies blue. So it was clear the hall was filled with skinny and toned babies that all looked liked models. Some of the daddies had a bit of beer belly but Louis already knew he was by far the biggest baby. They started to walk through the hall, which was filled with stalls trying to sell their products. 

A woman from a gym equipment company quickly stopped them. 

‘Come and look at our gym equipment. We have some great equipment to target the belly area.’

Her eyes lingered meaningfully on Louis’ bigger than average middle area. 

Harry quickly and calmly declined and pulled Louis away, obviously trying to not make it a big deal that only a few seconds in someone had noticed how fat he was.

They looked at some of the stalls as they walked through, Harry keen to treat his baby. A few things caught his eye but clothes were soon ruled out. Even though Harry still hadn’t admitted the latest size of clothes he had sneaked in Louis’ wardrobe, it was clear there was no way the biggest size would fit. 

It wasn’t long before they were stopped again however, this time by a familiar face. 

‘Louis?!’

He groaned and turned to see the lady who had initially recruited him to the sugar baby company when he was a struggling student, Mrs Knight. She was looking at Louis as if she had just realised she had stepped on something disgusting. 

‘Louis, what on earth happened to you? Surely you remember what I told you about needing to stay in shape?’

Louis did remember. Mrs Knight had been adamant that Louis needed to get rid of the tiny belly he had when he came to the agency and had provided a strict diet and exercise plan. 

She was now looking very disapprovingly at his much, much larger tummy. 

Harry wrapped his arms protectively around Louis’s middle. 

‘My doing. I like to spoil my baby and for him to be well fed.’

There was a slightly defensive tone. 

The older lady gave a small nod.

‘I see you’ve found someone with a well suited kink Louis. Very well. But be aware if the relationship doesn’t work out between the two of you I won’t be able to find you someone new without significant weight loss.’

With that, she turned and walked away. Kink? Who knows what that crazy woman was talking about. When Louis turned to face Harry, he noticed he was a bit red faced. 

‘You were right love. People are too judgemental here. Let’s go and find out the times of the talks. We’ll go to the important ones and then leave.’

It was very important for Harry to attend the talks so he knew he was being a good Daddy so Louis agreed.

They had yet to reach the hall when a man jumped out from a stall beside them and blocked Harry’s route.

‘You need to get your baby on our diet pills! A few weeks and you’ll have a baby you will be proud to be seen with.’ 

An already tense Harry erupted and pushed the man out of his way.

‘How dare you! I wouldn’t let my baby touch you’re disgusting diet pills and he’s perfect the way he is. I’m already proud to be seen with him.’

After one last withering glare he grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him out. They were silent until they reached the car, where Harry pulled his boyfriend into his lap. Louis squirmed, surely he would crush Harry. He felt like the fattest person alive after what had just happened. Sensing this, Harry rubbed his tummy reassuringly and gently kissed it. 

‘Ignore those idiots Lou. You’re perfect. I’m sorry for taking you in there. I just want to be the best sugar daddy possible and make sure you’re as safe and happy as possible’. 

It was a few weeks later and to Louis’s relief Harry hadn’t brought up the Sugar Daddy and Baby event since that day. He was extra loving the following days, probably trying to make sure Louis’ body insecurities didn’t stir up again. Otherwise though life had gone back to normal. 

Their normal life could get stressful though. Harry had taken on new clients at work who were very demanding and he was often getting home later at night. Meanwhile Louis was busy at night trying to get his assignments done. 

One night Harry came home after a particularly long and stressful day to find Louis typing away on his laptop. He wrapped his arms around Louis’s chubby middle.

‘Come sit on my lap to watch a movie and have a takeaway baby.’

Louis didn’t turn round.

‘I can’t sorry. I need to finish this essay.’

Suddenly Harry exploded.

‘For God’s sake. I’m paying for this bloody degree. Surely you can spend some time with me?’

With that, Harry let go of Louis and stormed to their bedroom, leaving his boyfriend stunned. 

It took about 45 minutes before Harry returned and apologised profusely.

‘It’s okay Daddy. You don’t normally get angry.’

Harry sighed.

‘It’s not okay baby. I need to control myself. Listen love, I really need to go to those sessions for sugar daddies. They help me let out any frustration and get advice for how to be a better Daddy. You should really be going to the Baby ones too for support’.

Louis’ heart sank. 

‘But I didn’t fit in there Daddy. They made me feel awful.’

Harry took his little hands and massaged them.

‘I know baby but there’s another option.’

He looked nervous.

‘I know you might not be keen but there’s an event run for plus size sugar babies this weekend . I think we should go to it.’ 

Louis looked up in shock.

‘Plus size? I know I’m a bit chubby but I’m not that big right? What size am I?’ 

Was he? They didn’t own scales and Harry bought his clothes so Louis couldn’t really tell how much weight he had gained.

Harry pulled him onto his lap on the couch and rubbed his tummy. 

‘There’s nothing wrong with being bigger angel. It sounds very inclusive so it doesn’t matter if you’re officially plus size or not. It has all the same kinds of talks and support for both Daddies and Babies.’ 

Louis considered it. He felt bad for being the reason Harry couldn’t just go to the regular event and that he should lose weight, rather than needing to go to a plus size event. But he knew realistically he wasn’t going to be losing any weight fast and Harry really needed to go those sessions. 

‘Okay, I’ll give it a go.’

Harry held him close and kissed his forehead. 

‘Thank you baby.’ 

As soon as they walked into the entrance hall they were greeted by a smiling pretty blonde lady who looked to be in her twenties. She was wearing the blue sugar baby lanyard and was a curvy lady. It was obviously the point of the weekend, but it instantly made Louis feel better to not be the biggest baby there. 

‘Hi loves. First time here?’

Once they nodded she handed them a map and some leaflets.

‘You’ll love it. Jasper will take your bags to your room for you so you can have a look round. Here’s a list of the different things going on. There’s the usual sessions for both Daddies and Babies. There’s also lots of stalls where Daddy can treat his Baby. Gorgeous plus size clothes, lingerie. Sex toys. And lots and lots of food. When you walk into the hall on your left you’ll see a small room. You can go in there and have your weight and measurements taken. Lots of people like to compare each year and see the change.’

Louis quickly shook his head.

‘I don’t want to be weighed’. 

He took Harry’s hand. This was already very different for Louis and a bit overwhelming. He didn’t even want to know his weight let alone have anyone else know it. Harry briefly looked slightly disappointed but responded by giving his hand a tight squeeze. 

‘It’s okay baby. You don’t need to be weighed if you don’t want to. Let’s just have a look round and see what happens.’

As soon as they walked into the hall the difference between this and the normal event was stark. While the regular event was quite bland to walk into with everyone in dark suits and the room quite dark, this room was filled with colour. More shocking to Louis was seeing the people. Instead of tiny model like babies the place was filled with larger babies. Louis was probably one of the smallest babies there he noted with satisfaction. Some seemed only a bit bigger than him, while there were some very fat sugar babies.

‘Pain au chocolate?’

A waiter walked by and offered the sweet treat, which Louis declined. He was still secretly considering going on another diet. 

‘Louis?!’

Louis barely had time to turn towards the direction of where the voice was when a blonde Irish man was wrapped around him. 

‘Niall! What are you doing here?’ 

He had hit it off with Niall at an Introduction to being a sugar baby session. They had kind of lost touch since the sessions stopped but Louis was delighted to see his friend. 

‘Well this is my sugar daddy Liam’.

Caught up with seeing Niall, Louis hadn’t even noticed the good looking guy behind him. They did introductions and Liam gave them a friendly smile before Niall continued his explanation. 

‘Liam’s into the whole feeder/weight gain thing. You know how much I love food so I was proper keen to give it a go’. 

Louis had a proper look at Niall. He looked a bit bigger than he had last seen him but not that noticeably and he was no where near as big as Louis, 

‘What about you Lou?’ 

He laughed uncomfortably. 

‘I’ve just failed by getting too fat to go to the regular conference so we’ve had to come here instead.’ 

Both Harry and Niall shouted at once. 

‘Baby, that’s not true!’

‘You’re not a failure Lou!’

Harry wrapped his arms protectively round Louis’ middle.

‘We found there were some very judgemental attitudes at the regular event so we decided to come here instead’. 

Niall cheerily changed the topic’. 

‘Hey, Let’s all go and find out what time the sessions are on.’ 

They walked through the hall to find the information board and studied the sessions, putting a mark by the ones they wanted to attend.. There were the usual ones like ‘What makes a good Sugar Daddy and Baby’. Also there were some more weight related stuff. Harry put a mark by ‘How to look after your plus size sugar baby’ and pointed out a ‘How to be confident as a plus size sugar baby’ that was on this morning. Sessions were normally on hour but this one lasted the whole morning.

‘You should attend that one love.’ 

He nodded but more to please Harry. 

‘I want some sugar baby time.’ Niall demanded. ‘Lou and me will go off and have breakfast before the sessions start and you two can get to know each other’. 

Harry pulled out a wad of notes from his wallet. 

‘Alright have fun. Treat yourself to something tasty and filling baby. We’ll meet you at lunch’. 

‘I’ll have the full English breakfast, the large stack of pancakes with all the toppings and a large chocolate milkshake please’.

The waitress took the large food order without raising an eyebrow. 

‘I’ll just have a small bowl of porridge please.’

She did looked surprised at this. 

‘Nothing else?’

‘No thank you.’

Niall stared at him.

‘Lou, you’re at a plus size event designed for people who want to gain weight, with enough money to buy whatever you want on the menu. What’s with the porridge?’

Louis blushed and looked down.

‘I’m only here because I stood out like a sore thumb at the normal event. I don’t know. I’m still thinking I should go on another diet.’

Niall looked sad. 

‘Another diet? What happened when you did the last ones then?’ 

‘I tried Ni, I really did but Harry cooks amazing food for me all the time and there’s always something going on that makes me break my diet. Plus I just really love food I guess.’ 

The other boy sipped his milkshake thoughtfully. 

‘Sounds like going on another diet will be a waste of time then.’

Louis snorted.

‘Oh great, thanks.’

‘I mean it. Sounds like you’ve been on plenty of diets and they’ve not made a difference. No use going on another one. You love food. Harry loves making food and spoiling you. Sounds like an ideal combination.’

It sounded so simple when his friends said it like that. But-

‘I’ve gained so much weight though Niall. The suit I wore when I first met Harry was so far from fitting it’s laughable.’

Niall sighed.

‘Listen Lou, I kind of have the opposite problem at the moment. I really want to gain weight for Liam but no matter how much I eat, my body’s not for it. I’ll try the advice I learn here and the weight gain shakes or whatever but if it doesn’t work, it doesn’t and Liam and me will need to accept that. Your body wants to gain weight. It has done since I first met you and Mrs Knight forced you to lose that lovely tummy of yours. Maybe you should go with the flow and let it rather than hate yourself’. 

His ‘How to be confident as a plus size sugar baby’ was taking part in a room similar to a classroom with a whiteboard at the front. 

He took a seat in the semicircle facing the front. One of the good things about the conference was all the furniture was built so it was big and sturdy enough to be used by very heavy people, so the armchairs were comfy with lots of room. There were twelve babies in the room. 7 women and 5 men. The other group members ranged from a woman who was smaller than Louis to a very big man. They smiled awkwardly at each other. 

‘Hello gorgeous babies!’

A woman entered the room with a flurry of excitement. She was an obese lady with a bright smile and a tight deep red dress on which complimented her brunette hair. 

‘How are you all today?’

She chatted with some of the babies while she set up her presentation. 

‘Right, let’s get started. My name is Scarlett and I’m a sugar baby and yes I’m obese. I’ve been facilitating this workshop at the plus size babies conference for 8 years now.’

She made eye contact with each person and Louis couldn’t help but feel at ease with how friendly she seemed.

‘I used to absolutely hate my body. Tried every diet possible to try and lose weight. Never wore anything that showed off my body. I now love my body and my goal is to help you one day feel the same’.

Scarlett launched into her personal story of learning to love herself and becoming a sugar baby. It was pretty emotional and a few people were even tearing up by the end. She then started the presentation by talking about the benefits of being a plus sized baby.

‘First off, your Daddies taking you here shows he is happy with your body being a bit bigger and maybe he even hopes you might gain more weight.’

He considered this. Harry had been very passionate about showing love to his extra weight recently. And Mrs Knight did mention about Harry having a kink. Maybe Harry really was happy with his current weight and might want Louis to get bigger. 

‘People don’t just become sugar daddies because they want a pretty person to be with. Although that’s definitely part of it. Daddies want to use their money that they’ve earned to spoil their baby. To make sure they have everything and more. Feeding their baby amazing food is an excellent way to do this. Particularly if they have a baby who is not that into other flashy possessions.’

This struck a chord for Louis. He had become a Sugar Baby so he could go to university. Harry had bought his a laptop to do his work on but otherwise Louis didn’t really need any fancy technology. He walked to uni so didn’t need a car. He used to let Harry treat him to clothes but since he had put on weight Louis had refused to go shopping and had just been wearing his tracksuits mainly. It was no wonder Harry would get frustrated about not being able to fulfil his role as a sugar daddy, particularly when Louis was dieting and not even letting Harry spoil him with food. 

By the time the session was over and it was time for lunch, Louis was feeling much better and even slightly excited. He had decided he was going to use this weekend to try and embrace his weight. He was going to make the most of what the conference had to offer and let Harry treat him. He also wanted to watch Harry and try and figure out what Harry’s true thoughts were about his weight gain. 

He saw a relaxed looking Harry approaching.

‘Hi Daddy, How was your morning.’

Harry put his arm round Louis’s middle and kissed his head.

‘It was fantastic angel. I feel like I’ve learnt some great tips about how to avoid getting frustrated and to be a better Daddy generally. How was your morning?’ 

‘It was great. I’ve learnt a lot too.’

‘Perfect. Ready for a big lunch? Niall said you only had a tiny bowl of porridge this morning. Their sessions finished early the the way so they went for an early lunch.’

He could tell Harry was trying to figure out if the morning’s session and talk with Niall had changed his attitude towards food and his weight.

‘Actually no.’

Harry’s face dropped.

‘Louis I-‘

‘I want to try this’.

He shoved one the leaflets the lady this morning had given them since they were staying in the hotel overnight. 

‘They give us bondage equipment so you can tie me up. Then they give you lots of food so you can stuff me basically. But it’s recommended you don’t each much on the day to prepare’.

Harry looked up at him, his expression unreadable.

‘Louis this is a big step. You don’t have to go this far out of your comfort zone.’

‘I know but the session this morning and chatting to Niall made me realise that life is too short to hate your body. I want to embrace this weekend and see what is like to like the weight I am then and maybe even gaining weight. If I decide it’s not for me then I want to see a personal trailer and a dietician and lose weight properly. No more failed diets and hating myself.’ 

Harry looked like he wasn’t sure what to think of this plan.  
‘I’m glad you’re working on not hating your body but that’s a lot to decide in one weekend.’

‘I know. Another reason I want to have a light lunch is I was hoping you could treat me to some new clothes this afternoon please Daddy and I don’t want to be too full to walk round.’

Harry’s face lit up. He always loved treated his baby to clothes.

‘I’d love to Angel’. 

After a very light lunch they made their way over to the clothing section. A lot of both high street and designer shops chose to sell their plus size clothes at the conference so there was plenty of choice.

‘I want to get some new jeans.’

Louis used to love wearing jeans that showed off his bum, but since the weight gain had been wearing jogging bottoms all the time. 

‘I’ve missed you wearing jeans.’

Harry was beaming and Louis felt a bit bad for only wearing tracksuits for months.

‘Let’s go to the women’s section then. You know jeans always fit better from there with that amazing bum of yours.’ 

He agreed because that was definitely true. 

‘What size do you think?’

Harry hesitated and bit his lip . He had been cutting out the labels from Louis’s increasingly bigger clothes for months now so as not to upset the insecure boy. 

‘I’d try the second size up.’ 

Louis picked up a couple of different types and headed to the changing room. He was shocked when he saw the waist size, it was a lot bigger than the last time he had bought clothes for himself. Logically he knew he’d put on weight but surely not this much? He expected Harry had been overestimating. Even the smallest size in the plus size shops seemed pretty big and like it would be loose on him. He pulled up the jeans getting ready for the bagginess around his waist. There was none. The jeans fit perfectly. 

‘How are they baby?’

Louis stayed silent, looking in the mirror. The jeans looked really good on him. They emphasised his generous bum and curves.

‘Louis. What’s wrong angel? Do they not fit?’

Louis opened the curtain and watch as Harry’s mouth dropped open.

‘You look incredible love. What’s wrong?’ 

‘The size is really big. I kind of thought they’d be too big’.

Harry pulled him into a hug.

‘This is my fault love. I should never have cut out the labels on your clothes or sized up without telling you. Remember what you said about embracing yourself this weekend though.’

Louis took a deep breath and tried to remember all the positivity from this morning. 

‘You’re right. It’s just a number on a label. And I do look good.’

Harry sneakily squeezes his bum. 

‘You look amazing baby. I’m definitely getting you those in every colour . Let’s pick out some more stuff.’ 

Niall found them just as Harry was about to drop the bags off in their room. 

‘Hey lovebirds. How was your sessions this morning.’

Niall lit up when Louis told him about his session this morning plans and his plan to embrace his body, at least for this weekend. He smirked when Harry accidentally let slip they were doing a stuffing tonight. 

‘Hey Harry, I forgot to mention. Liam was feeling a bit down about something. I think he needs to talk it out with a Daddy. Could you have a chat with him after you’ve dropped the bags off.’

Of course the very caring Daddy quickly agreed and headed to the rooms. 

‘Is Liam Okay?’

Niall grabbed his hand and started to lead him. 

‘Oh he’s fine. It’s just a cover story. Liam’ll be able to improvise.’

‘A cover story for wha-‘

Louis paused as Niall stopped outside the lingerie stall. 

‘You need some gorgeous lingerie for your gorgeous body for tonight.’  
Lingerie? It had been that long since he had tried to look sexy that Louis hadn’t even thought about it.

As soon as they walked in to the shop a very sexy plus size saleslady called Madeline offered them help. 

‘He needs something for a stuffing tonight.’

The lady smiled at them.

‘Ah, how exciting. Well you need something tight and that you can burst out of then. It drives Daddies wild when they’ve fed you so bad your clothes can’t contain you.’

Madeline picked out a few outfits for him. The winner though was a black bra and panties with cut outs. Her and Niall insisted he get a size too small so his flesh was already bulging out the cutouts slightly and there was a muffin top over the top of the pants. Madeline added a black chocker to finish the look.

‘You’re all set.’ 

‘Are you sure you’re ready for this baby? We can leave it if you don’t want to do it anymore?’

‘I still want to Daddy. Do you?’

Harry chuckled.

‘I can’t wait Lou.’ 

There was a gasp as Harry entered the room before he recovered and went with the script. 

‘You’ve been a very naughty boy Louis.’

Louis looked up from where he was on the bed watching television. As much as Harry had managed to continue the role play he knew he was taken away by the tight bra and panties he was wearing. 

‘What have I done Daddy?’

Harry pulled out a pair on black handcuffs and attached Louis to the head of the bed. 

‘You’ve been very mean to your body over the last few weeks and have barely fed it today.’

Even though this was a role play Louis knew there was some truth to Harry’s words. 

‘You won’t leave this bed until you’ve rectified this mistake.’

With that Harry left the room. 

Louis expected Harry to return after a few minutes but after a while Harry hadn’t returned and Louis was starving. It had been a long time now since his small lunch and his stomach was rumbling unhappily. He was almost considering speaking so Harry could hear him over the baby monitor when the door opened. His Daddy returned pulling a trolley filled with food. He immediately picked up a piece of pizza. 

‘Open wide baby.’ 

Harry proceeded to feed Louis until the pizza and a garlic bread was gone. He knew just that would fill some people but Louis had a big appetite which Harry knew about. His Daddy picked up a big bowl of spaghetti Bolognese. The hotel food was delicious and even as Louis become increasingly fuller he still let himself enjoy every mouthful. Towards the end of the bowl Louis began to feel how incredibly full he was getting.

‘I don’t know if I can have much more Daddy.’ 

‘I know you can baby.’

With his Daddy’s encouragement Louis managed to finish the bowl, but his stomach was full. He waited for his Daddy to release him. Instead of getting a key out though, Harry rummaged around the underneath of the trolley and pulled out a chocolate cake. 

‘Well done baby. Just dessert now.’

Louis could have fainted if he hadn’t already been lying down. He knew he had a big appetite but did Harry really think he could finish this cake as well as all the food he can just eaten. 

‘I’m too full Daddy. Look at my panties. They’re about to burst.’

Harry’s eyes eagerly went to the mentioned area. The pasta had caused Louis’s tummy to bloat and extend. Flesh had already been spilling out of off the too tight high waisted panties but now the straps were pulled to absolute capacity, barely managing to contain him. 

‘They haven’t burst yet though. You always have room for dessert baby.’

It was true. Every restaurant they had been in over their year together as a couple, Louis had never managed to leave a restaurant without eating his dessert and usually three quarters of Harry’s. Louis had never been this full though.

‘I made this cake specially for you downstairs love.’

So that was why Harry had been gone for so long. Louis remembered walking past a baking station downstairs. With Harry’s hopeful eyes there was no way Louis could refuse. 

‘Let’s try it then.’

Harry eagerly scooped up a big spoonful and fed Louis. 

The taste of chocolate and caramel was amazing.   
‘Jesus. That’s so good.’

Louis kept going, torn between the cake being overwhelming good and wanting to please his Daddy, but his stomach feeling like it was going to explode.

‘You’re so close baby. Just a three more bites.’

It took everything inside him to finish the last mouthfuls. 

‘Such a good boy baby.’

As Harry went to undo his handcuffs Louis lifted himself up slightly. The straps on his panties were overwhelmed with the pressure and finally broke, allowing his fat to spill out. Harry groaned in pleasure . He had been hard the whole time but Louis could tell this had really turned Harry on. His Daddy definitely had a confirmed kink. 

Harry crawled on top of him. There was no way Louis could move to do another position.

‘One more thing for you to take baby.’ 

After warming up, Harry interned himself into Louis. Louis gasped as Harry started to thrust and lower himself. His body kept hitting Louis’s distended, fully belly and it was incredibly intense.

‘Can I come Daddy?’

‘’Since you’ve been such a good boy you can can baby. Let go.’

Louis came. Harry lasted only about 30 seconds later before he came as well. 

They lay there for a few minutes until Harry got a bottle of water and gave Louis a few mouthfuls. He stroked his hair, which was now covered with sweat. There was still no way Louis could move anywhere. 

‘You did such a good job baby. That was incredible.’

Louis sighed happily. 

‘Really Daddy?’

‘Yes. You’re my good boy.’ 

When they woke up the morning after, the night before was kind of like the elephant in the room. Louis’ stomach wasn’t so bloated and Harry had cleared away any evidence on the night before. Neither of them were sure how to bring up the conversation about what would happen now the weekend was coming to an end. 

They met Liam and Niall for breakfast before saying goodbye to them, promising to meet up soon. Harry took Louis’ hand.

‘Ready to go?’

Louis paused.

‘Um. There’s one more thing I would like to do. I want to get weighed and measured so I can monitor my progress for next year.’

There was a silent conversation where they acknowledged what this meant. 

‘Sounds good baby.’ 

‘Also, I need to get some new panties.’


End file.
